Hunters Curse
by Aoiko-chan
Summary: Zero is attending the academy of vampire hunters. They've started rounds of various injections on them. It had to be today of all days to do so. One of the injections has a effect that no student saw coming. M/M F/F M/F Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 2 The First Injection

**So to give you a little heads up, yep, this is mostly yaoi. M/M M/F F/F ect. Yes, it's graphic. No, I'm not sorry for anything. To give you a little heads up about this setting, just picture the hunters having a academy, kinda like college, but for people to become elite hunters. These students will be the future of the hunters association. Whereas the other less fortunate go to a different training academy who are just numbers against the war on vampires. Zero and Ichiru are teens, just out of high school. Their parent's haven't been killed yet. I just made them older to well, you should know if you are reading this because of the rating. I do not own Vampire Knight.  
><strong>

**Yes, these chapters are suppose to be out of order. I like it that way.**

It was the second week into the semester. Weapons training, cardio, and vampire killing were among my classes. Today was vaccination day. Or so they called it. Some serum. Something that would boost our speed and stamina. It also did something else. They warned us that some of us would have feelings we had never had before. Others, it would increase these feelings, or desires as it may. It would last the rest of our life. It was to keep us from getting the female hunters pregnant before their " year leaves" off they said, leaves from the field to have children while their partners continued to hunt. Once we became of age, they would give us the antidote. If we hadn't went awol by then. That's all we were told.

At first I didn't feel any different. I went throughout my day fine, until noon. It hit everyone around the same time. Most of the students disappeared from the classroom. The two girls who sat next to me began kissing while one sat on the others lap. One had her hand up the other girls skirt, her panties hung to her ankle, dangling from her ankle. The girl sitting in the lap of the other girl had her hand up the other girls shirt, pulled her bra down and began fondling her nipple, pinching it and groping her breast. Neither of them cared they were in the middle of the classroom. I guess it didn't matter that most of the class had left. I could only imagine what the bathroom looked like. I started to get hard looking at Kaito out of the corner of my eye. He sat next to me looking down, his face red as he tried to hold his pants down. The night after we went to the public bath together, was the first time I had ever masturbated to him, or any guy for that matter. His body was perfect and I wanted to touch every part of him. His scent drove me crazy. That next night he let me suck him off. Not without him finishing me off afterwards. Just remembering the way his hand felt against my member instantly made me hard.

The girls next to us were still going at it. I could see her fingers as she pulled them in and out of her slit, then into her asshole as she spread her cheeks then put a finger in. My hand went over to Kaitos leg. I wanted to lick her from her slit to her ass and make her cum as hard as I could. At the same time, I wanted to bend Kaito over this desk and put my member in his ass and pound him until I came all over it.

Kaitos member was hard as I moved my hand to the crotch of his pants. There were others still in the room. Mainly girls playing with each other. The guys, who knows where they were. I didn't care. The girls next to us moved from the chair and now one was bent over the desk as the other flipped up her skirt spread her legs and began eating her out. I looked to Kaito as I began to massage his crotch. I wanted to fuck him more than anything right now. I tried not to look at him, I knew if I was to look him in the face I'd lose it and do something I might regret.

"Zero." The girl that was bent over said. "Give us a show too." I looked over to Kaito and into his eyes and kissed him, my tongue found his as we locked lips. His lips were sweeter than I had remembered. I didn't know why I was feeling like this, of all places to want to fuck him, but I loved it. I wanted him, and I was sure he wanted me. I undid his belt and unzipped his pants as well as mine.

I climbed into his lap and took out my member while he freed his from his prison constructed of cloth. Both wet with pre-cum. I kissed him even harder this time taking both of our members into my hand and jerking us both off. The feeling of his skin against mine made me feel crazy. Before I knew it both of our shirts were unbuttoned, his hard abs moving up and down as we rubbed each other sent me over the edge. I came all over his stomach. My hands wrapped tighter in his brown hair the longer I came. Even after I was finished I was still hard, I still wanted him. I wanted him so much.

I got on my knees and took him into my mouth, as much as I could at least. I licked the head of his member gently then went down as far as I could getting faster and faster while jerking myself off. The two girls came to join us. One climbed onto his lap rubbing her pussy on his stomach letting him suck on her tits, the other began sucking me off. I stood up and bent her over the desk, her pussy wet from the other girls mouth. I slid myself in as the other girl rode Kaitos huge member. I flipped her over to sit on the desk so I could watch myself go into her and her tits bounce as I pounded her. The harder and harder I pounded the farther away I felt I could come. "I think what they gave us won't let us come with the opposite sex." She nodded and went back to the other girl.

I yanked Kaitos pants to his ankles and went back to sucking his member, groping his sack as I went down on him. I tasted the other girl on him, her pussy was sweet and turned me on even more. My own hard-on yearned for attention. Not a few moments later he yanked away and came all over my face. I wiped it off with my sleeve and stood up, my member in his face. I took the back of his head like he did mine and let him suck me off. I sat down on the desk as soon as my knees began to feel weak. Kaito put his finger into my asshole and hit a certain spot over and over until I came all over his face.

By now it was getting dark. No one had noticed the instructors had never come back. Kids still fucked in the classroom and hallways as I headed to the dorm. I wasn't any less turned on than before, I just needed to get out of that place. I would have raped Kaito if I would have continued on, I'm certain he was about to do the same thing to me. I just wanted this to all pass while I was somewhere I could jerk off all night until I got over whatever it was. As I was leaving a announcement came over the intercom. "Attention students, the academy will be closed until next Monday. That is all." Fuck, they didn't expect us to get over this for an entire week. I changed my mind and decided to go home, if Kaito and I were left in the dorm room alone like this there's no telling what we would do to each other.

My twin brother, Ichiru was suppose to be on a skiing trip with his friends since he didn't go to the academy. Mom and dad were gone till who knows when.

With each second I felt like I was only getting more turned on. My fifteen minute train ride felt like it was hours as my erection throbbed. Several other guys from the academy were there with me. All of our uniforms were messy along with our hair, and faces still red. We all eyed each other, lust pouring off of us. As soon as my stop came up I dashed off the train and ran home. I hardly made it in the house before I had my pants to my knees and my member in my hand. I came almost immediately. I stumbled to my room and left my pants in the floor in the front room. I unbuttoned my shirt, member still in my hand stroking it. My phone fell out of my shirt pocket I picked it up and Kaito had sent me several e-mails. "I've jerked off nine times since you left. Where are you? It seems to stave off better after I do it with you." Next message. "Fuck, I tried it with another girl. Couldn't get off, I wanted to. She felt so good and her pussy was so tight. Her tits perfect. I even tried her ass. Nothing."

Just as I read that message I came all over my door.

"I'm at home. Come over if you want. I can't stop jerking off either." I knew it was a bad idea. But it could also be what the both of us needed. That's what the serum was for right? To attract us to the same sex and amplify any attraction that we already may have had.

He immediately responded. "Fuck, that far away? It'll take me half an hour to get there with the walk. That'll be torture."

"Tell me about it." I responded.

I walked into my room with nothing on with my white button up shirt, unbuttoned and holding my phone, my member slapping my stomach. For a moment I couldn't even believe my eyes. Laying on his bed Ichiru was stroking his member while fingering his asshole. He was suppose to be gone. I couldn't stop myself. There was no way I could hold back. I walked as slow as I could to him. However it turned into one jump on the bed. I pressed my member to his, cum still all over my hand lubricating both of us. Stroking up and down feeling the feeling of his flesh next to mine. I stroked harder and faster. Ichiru only watching me wide eyed. I came all over my stomach. Without hesitating I took his member into my mouth and pressed my fingers into his asshole searching for that same spot that had sent me over the edge. It wasn't long and I found it. I moved my fingers over it again and again it while sucking on him. His hands tangled in my hair as I took all of him in. The end of the tunnel could been seen, but it was one that looked like it would take a week to reach from the way the academy reacted.

I sucked on him and fingered his ass until I became hard again. I lifted him up and licked his asshole lubricating it and rolled him over to his knees. I licked his ass again and spread his cheeks so I could see. My member in one hand, his ass up in the air and his knees shaking. "I'm sorry for this, I promise I'll make it up to you." I told him as I jerked him off. I pressed my member against his tight hole slowly. "I'm going in" I told him. It was torture not to plunge right in. His ass was so tight that I came nearly as soon as I put it in. Filling him up, I began gently moving back and forth inside him. His flesh was soft and warm. He moaned as I began to move faster and faster. I was able to last longer than before. My nuts slapped against his as I began to slam into his ass. He whimpered and whined calling out my name. "Zero. Zero. It feels so g..." Finally I came again filling him even fuller this time.

I rolled him over on his back and sat on his stomach. My member covered in cum and hitting my stomach. I sat on his erection. Slowly pulling my cheeks apart and sliding his head in. It hurt going in dry, but I was sure I would be able to cum, and to make him finally cum.

Once it was all the way in I began to move up and down slowly. Ichiru moaned with each movement. "Zero... Please..." I stroked my member as I rode him. Ichiru sat up and rolled me off.

"Like this." He whispered. He sat me on his lap, my back facing him. He re-inserted his member into my ass and began to ram it into me as he jacked me off harder and harder. His moaning grew louder as he rammed me harder. I could feel his warm liquid squirt inside me. Moments later I came all over my stomach and his hand.

I stood and said, "Sorry Ichiru. If I was you I'd leave before I get out of the bath unless you want me to attack you again." I walked to the shower to clean myself up. Finally my member went limp for a short time. I managed to get my hair and body washed by the time I began to get hard again. My lust wasn't as debilitating as before, but there wasn't anyone around. Ichiru was long gone by now. Kaito would be here any moment ready to tear my clothes off, or erm towel.

No sooner than I walked into the front room Kaito burst through the door, his lips met mine. I lured him to my bedroom as he took of each piece of clothing, leaving a trail to my room. Both of our members were rock hard. Kaito bent me over my bed that I had shared with countless girls. But he would be the first guy to share my bed. I felt guilt in the pit of my stomach that I had taken advantage of Ichiru like I had. I was grateful that Kaito was willing to share my bed until we could learn to control our lust even more so over this next week.


	2. Chapter 4: The First Show

**Just picture Zero, and Ichiru a lot older and Zero going to a academy for hunters. Their parents haven't been killed yet and Zero is still human as of right now. All that I really changed is the age and him going to a hunters academy, sorry I can't remember if that's were he went before. It as been a while since I read or watched Vampire Knight. Instead of Zero being really young, he's out of high school and attending the hunters academy, if they had one. I haven't read past chapter 66 as of right now and I just kinda met Kaito. But I really like his character so I'm using him. I may change up some details later to fit what I want it to be. I don't own Vampire Knight. **

**Yes, these chapters are suppose to be out of order ;)**

Today we were told to dress our best for a formal occasion. The director of the vampire hunter association and all of the higher ups would be there. It was suppose to be a formal dinner with a select few students from the academy. Out of over one thousand students, maybe fifty were selected to attend. Most of them were merely selected because they were tied to prestigious hunter families. Apparently I came of one of those families. I walked to the banquet hall, all of the entrances and exits were guarded by graduates of the academy. I reached the main entrance to the man holding a clip board. I pulled out my academy ID and showed it to him. He scanned the list and nodded for me to go in. The entrance hallway was dimly lit. The many times I had been in here the lights were so bright you nearly needed sun glasses at fist when you walk in.

First the serum, now this. What did I sign up for? The hunters society seemed to keep more and more secrets every time I turned around. What sort of dark secret would I be discovering tonight? I hadn't seen Kaito since yesterday. Did he hate me after everything we did when we spent the week at my house? We'd only been back two days since the break they gave us after the injections. Rumor had it, that was only the first round. Dear, God. What did they expect to make out of us? Super soldiers? I half wondered if we weren't guinea pigs in their attempt to create the perfect vampire hunters before. Now it was very apparent that, that was exactly what they were doing to us. Lord knows what side effects the older hunters had to endure and what side effects they continued to carry with them. We shouldn't have as long as life spans as we did. With all of the training and torture we endured as hunters. We should be on deaths door by the end of our thirties. All of them carried their battle wounds. Most other hunters carried enough for several life times. Some, from wounds they shouldn't have survived. I had heard rumors of only one hunter whose body wasn't covered in scars.

I slowed my pace down the hallway. Taking in every sound, smell, and movement. Maybe this was a test. A familiar scent calmed my anxiety a small amount. Kaito was near. I entered the banquet hall to find a luxurious dinner awaiting. The tables all set with the finest dinnerware. I made my way to the table were Kaito sat. A name tag sat at my place at the table next to him bearing my last name, written in a elegant golden script.

Several musicians played classical music as everyone took their seats. I sat next to Kaito relieved to see him, wondering where he had been all this time. He looked to me with a faint smile and nodded as he picked up his bourbon and took a drink. The night went on like every other formal dinner. We sat and talked to the higher ups in the association. They asked about our studies and what position we wanted to hold when we got out. Something was off though. Kaito had hardly said a word the entire dinner. Generally he was the one that stole the show. I picked up a few nervous glimpses wondering what he was trying to tell me.

After dinner we were all asked to gather in one of the other rooms. It was filled with expensive alcohol and the waitresses were more than accommodating in making sure we had more than our fill. So much that it really made me suspicious. Finally Kaito cornered me, he had more than taken advantage of the open bar. He whispered something in my ear. "The entertainment this evening has yet to start." With that he followed another waitress to refill his drink.

After coming out of the bathroom I felt a pinch on the back of my arm, then everything went black. I awoke in the main ballroom. The lights were dim like before. My arms were bound above my head with a silk ribbon. My shirt gone, only my pants remained. I laid on what appeared to be a very large Victorian fainting couch. A spot line shown where I was laying half naked. All around me the same people I had shared a meal with sat behind thin veils wearing decorated masks. Like those worn at masquerade balls. They sat not four feet from the bed, gathered in a half circle around me. The director himself sat in his "throne" a young boy sat on his knees next to him. The directors mask far out-shined anyone else, laced in gold, silver, and assorted jewels. The young boys mask was the most simple, nothing more than a white mask covering his eyes. Each time the director reached for him he flinched the slightest amount.

Each of the higher ups sat with one or two academy students by their side. Mostly us first year males had been selected. A few female students accompanied some of the male and female higher ups. The board members and other well established hunters sat in chairs decorated with red velvet cushions, adorned by golden filigree. The students were lucky to even have a chair of their own. Most of the students sat looking down with their hands clenched into fists, holding them at their knees. They knew why they were there now. I realized why the banquet hall had rooms with beds with in close proximity to it. I had figured they were for guests of the academy. Indeed were they ever.

I didn't see Kaito in the crowd. Was he pleasing someone else in one of those rooms? Then I realized the pain in my crotch. My member was throbbing, begging to be freed. My asshole throbbed slightly, I could tell I had been thoroughly cleaned out. The room was cold but I had a feeling things were about to heat up exponentially. I began to move trying to free myself. That's when I saw light from a door opening and a figure walk in. As he neared closer I could see it was Kaito. He leaned on top of me reeking of a womans perfume, his shirt nearly unbuttoned completely. His tie hung undone by his shirt collar. Kaitos lips met mine as his arms wrapped around my cold body. I could feel his member hard against me.

His tongue found mine as he continued to kiss me with more passion each moment. Moving to my neck and nibbling. He whispered, "Don't worry about them. It's just the two of us here." He moved lower kissing down my chest and untying my hands. He reached my stomach and I nearly went wild. Soft hands freed my member taking it and stroking it gently. I began moaning wanting to come so badly it hurt. Kaito moved even lower, pulling my pants to my knees, freeing my member even more. I half way sat up as he lowered his lips to dick gently licking and sucking only on the head. It throbbed begging for a release. He put two fingers in my mouth, I sucked on them and lubricated them as much as I could. I knew where they were going next. He plunged down on my member taking all of me into his mouth. It was all I could do not to come. I felt one finger enter my ass searching for my spot. Then another finger entered, spreading me apart, going deeper inside my asshole. I couldn't hold it back any longer, I grabbed the back of Kaitos head and began to come, he plunged his fingers deeper as my hot liquid filled his mouth. He looked up to me, my liquid dripping down the side of his mouth. He smiled at me and whipped his fingers off on one of the many towels they had next to the couch.

Kaito stood and undid his pants. His member constricted by his boxers, the head of it sticking out of the waistband. I sat up farther on the end of the fainting couch, my pants still at my knees, my member slapping my stomach. Kaito pulled his boxers and pants to his knees and put the head of his dick to my lips. I licked around his head at first and only took it partly in. Licking and sucking gently as I held onto his member. His moans excited me as he put his hands on my shoulders to steady his balance. Soon after that we traded places, he sat on the end of the fainting couch as I sat on my knees sucking his dick. I pulled my pants up but left them undone, my boxers holding my erection to my stomach. Clear liquid oozed out of it. For a moment I had forgotten we were being watched. I took Kaitos member deeper into my mouth, his dick so big it couldn't fill my mouth any more. He pulled my head down on to it, his breathing and moaning getting loader and loader. He was giving them a show for sure. I put two fingers in his mouth like he had done me. His tongue ran over them so gently I thought I was going to come just from that. I moved them to his ass, putting in one at a time, then spreading them apart. The way he moaned made my heart race.

I began sucking harder and plunging my fingers deeper into his asshole and spreading them apart. Out of the corner of my eye I saw some of the academy students sitting on the laps on the higher ups. They were all still fully clothed, but I could see the higher ups rubbing their crotches, or kissing the students. Some of the higher ups who had girls fondled them under their shirts. The students were clearly drunk or under some sort of inebriating substance.

I took Kaitos member into my mouth as deep as I could and plunged my fingers in and out faster and faster. He grabbed me by the back of the head and began to come in my mouth, his moans filled the hall. His hot liquid hit the back of my throat and filled my mouth. I swallowed, I wiped my fingers off, and pushed him down on the couch. My lips met his in a deep kiss. He jerked my pants down off my ass as he spread my cheeks apart while he was still under me exposing my nuts and asshole to them. He was defiantly giving them a show now. My pants weren't even to my knees yet. I stood up and pulled my pants completely off. Pulling Kaitos off as well. Both of us were now completely naked, I sat on Kaitos lap taking both of our members into my hand as I jerked the both of us off. The feeling of his member against mine was pure delight. The higher ups all around began kissing the academy students even more fiercely. I glance over to the director, he sat there, un-moving as he watched us. It wasn't long before with both came again. Kaito bent me over and licked my asshole, this was it. He put two fingers in me and began to stretch me out even more. He was huge after all. I felt him pull both of my cheeks apart as he took his member and slid it into my ass. I cringed and grabbed onto the pillow. He leaned over and whispered into my ear. "I'm sorry." With that he rammed his member into my ass.

I moaned as I clenched the pillow on the couch. Kaito began thrusting harder and harder, his breath hot on the back of my neck. I was thankful for the small amount of lubrication that he had given me. But it still wasn't enough, I felt something warm run down my legs, and it wasn't cum. I nearly screamed out when Kaito began to get rough. His nuts slapping mine, my knees nearly giving out. He pulled out and laid me on my side. He laid behind me and spread me apart again. Giving everyone a full frontal view of everything I had. My member still hard reaching for my stomach. Kaito slid himself in again fucking my ass. He reached around and grabbed my member, stoking it in motion with his own thrusts. This time my moans were from pleasure. Kaito thrust until I felt his hot liquid fill up inside of me. Not a moment later my own hot liquid covered his hand and stomach. I cried out as I came feeling Kaitos full length inside me as he held onto me.

Then the spot light on us shut off. Hopefully a sign that we were done. I could have had sex with him the entire night, but I was happy that we were done putting on a show for these sick fucks. Kaito slid his member out of me. My own finally going limp. He grabbed a towel from the basket beside us and wiped what hot liquid off me that he could, then himself. He stood up and put his pants back on. I finished cleaning myself off and did the same Kaito reached his hand out to me as I stood. "Come on, our part is done here for tonight." He whispered in my ear. He took my hand and lead me out of the banquet hall. As we were leaving I watched the higher ups lead their _victims _to their rooms for a long night ahead of them.


End file.
